Scene
by MadHatter.Roar
Summary: In Which Harry is an emo kid and Draco invented the silver goth. Pre-slash


_Disclaimer: I own nothing. _

Voldemort was dead and the wizarding world is back to hustling and bustling merrily right under the unsuspecting eye of the muggles. The students of Hogwarts can finally move on, do their repeated eighth years and go on to lead wonderful new magical lives.

Now that the commoners at the Daily prophet can no longer fill their gossip pages with new info on the Boy Who Lived(After a while, news about how Harry cut his hedges was getting boring), they have started to spread fashion trends. Yes, fashion trends. It's actually quite a successful ploy. Nearly every witch and wizard wanted to be "popular" in the eyes of their peers now. The reaction was much more impressive than what the editor had ever dared to hope for.

For the month, the Prophet had decided to promote Wizarding versions of the muggle "Scene" clothing. It's getting super popular due to their broad fashion range, the Boss is thinking that maybe it would do well to extend this trend for another month maybe. The young witches and wizards seemed to embrace the "young and misunderstood" look that these clothes _expressed _for them.

Pretty soon witches and wizards of all ages were getting all dressed up. Some in high class muggle fashion clothes, some in bedazzled robes, and some in all black(which really isn't that different from what they usually wear anyway). There are a few who just dressed in so many colors of the rainbow it was hard to look away, and still others who dressed in nothing but a few strips of cloth, making it equally hard to look away. The magical folk have finally stopped dressing like a group of dull lifeless "conformists".

The hype was outrageous, and the older wizards _tsked. _This will just not do, it was ridiculous! Why, just the other day one of them had mistaken a boy for a girl. Of course, the boy was good-natured enough not to get mad. He somehow even seemed pretty pleased at being mistaken for a girl, said something about going for an _androgynous _look. _Young people these days. _

It seems that our Savior and favorite Lost Boy have also not managed to escape the strong pull of these so-called _fashion trends. _They are after all, still young. Fresh out of the oven(Hogwarts, I mean) and out in the world on their own for the first time. Now that they didn't have a dark lord to worry about, they've decided to submit to the silly teenage urges to _look cool. _

It just so happened that on a fine May Day like today, the both of them would just bump into each other, unwittingly trying to sulk at the same corner of the Leaky Cauldron, right by the fire.

"Well well well, now _what _would the Savior of the Wizarding World be doing here, without his throngs of adoring fans? Or have they all left you already. I do know how fickle the crowd can be." Malfoy was dressed in a light silver-grey silk robe. The soft cloth fell on all his defining features just right, simple but elegant, smooth and yet striking. His eyes were accentuated by a thin layer of black liner, surrounded by a light dusting of silver. His lips were equally silver. He looked like he was trying to look like a star, you know the shiny ones in the sky, not the ones on TV.

Harry took one look at him and began to laugh, very loudly; He kept pausing and looking back at Draco, and then laughing some more. After a while his subconscious mind began to think that Draco looked _hot_ this way, and a blush began to develop. Harry laughed even louder, to pass off the redness in his face and neck as oxygen-deprivation. He found himself literally ROFL in just a minute or two.

Draco did not look amused, not the slightest bit.

"What are _you _laughing at Potter. You find me funny, do you? Well let me just show you what _funny _is."

He took out his wand and pointed it at Harry, turning his hair instantly a bright pink color, making him the most unsuccessful emo there ever was. Harry was still too out of breath to respond with his own spell, and took a few seconds to realize that his newly grown bangs(covering just one eye because it's cool that way) were pink. Pink. _Pink. (ps. AN: I'm hungry. Damnit)_

Harry's attempt of switching from mirth to annoyance in under a second was unsuccessful. He ended up just looking like an idiot. Giving up, he just brushed aside his bangs like a true emo and changed it back to black.

"And what are you supposed to be, future boy from planet Pixie?"

"No, it's called Silver Goth. Thank you very much. And you're one to talk, you're dressed in the most depressing clothes I have ever seen. Why, your pants look like they're going to make you impotent."

"Malfoy there is _no _such thing as a _silver goth. _You're just being ridiculous. And my equipment works _very _well thank you. I should know." He smirked, something that would almost make a Malfoy proud, "You look like you're wearing a silver version of the Beuxbatons girls uniform, it's very unflattering."

But of course Harry knew he was lying. Good thing his pants were too tight, and won't stretch to accommodate any downstairs reaction. It would hurt though.

Draco had a different problem. He looked down at Harry's crotch automatically as it was being mentioned, and immediately looked away. The newly emo boy did not seem to notice, which was one piece of _brilliant _luck for Draco. He pushed his mind out of the gutter and towards thoughts of Neville's grandma and her silly vulture hat. His robes were _very _form-fitting, and would not hide anythingfrom view.

"Of course there was no such thing as a silver goth, until I—the genius that I am—invented it! I am a Malfoy after all, I can do anything I want. You're just jealous because you'd decided to join the ranks of one of the most ridiculous subcultures! Emo, please. That was _so _five years ago." He waved his hand, his tone poncy and annoying, coupled with his all-famous Malfoy smirk.

"Malfoy. I happen to be misunderstood, and want to express myself! That's what these clothes are about aren't they? You just want to look cool."

"Oh so you admit that I look cool?" Harry paused.

"I did _not _say that."

"Oh but you implied it." Draco grinned, and Harry blushed, looking away. This didn't stop Draco from noticing it.

"You on the other hand, just look lost and pained. You already have one scar on your face, you needed to add two more? You know in close combat fight I could just rip those rings off your lip and it would _really _hurt right? They're so impractical. Besides, why didn't you get rid of your stupid scar anyway, now that you can?" Harry glared at him, at first for the comment about his snake bites, and then more intensely as Draco dared to mention his scar.

"It's a reminder of my mother's love, Draco. Are you trying to insult my mother?" Draco snorted.

"It's not a reminder of your mother's love, _Harry_. It's a reminder that she had to die for you to protect you from an insane murderer. What a truly emo thing for you to do, keeping it. It's so macabre, just like how those muggle Christians insist on carrying symbols of a man being crucified." Harry paused again, clenching his fists, trying to hold back. Draco smirked at him, knowing he'd struck a nerve.

Suddenly Harry remembered that he wasn't in Hogwarts anymore, and points would not be taken for fighting in the corridors. He pounced, tackling Draco to the floor.

Draco managed to keep his head from cracking forcefully against the floor, but just barely. He tried to kick Harry off, not caring about how his robes would ride up if he did. He just needed to get the boy OFF before anything happens in the downstairs region that the dark-haired boy would notice.

Harry got in a good punch at Draco's face, cracking the blonde boy's lip. It was going to swell tomorrow. He was just about to get in another punch when Draco's had had enough, and used both hands to pull Harry towards him. Their faces collided. Harry tried to pull away but couldn't, realizing too late that he was being held hostage. Draco now had one of his two piercings between his teeth.

"Na ah wan u to ba' off. Or ah rip this thing righ' _OFF _yer broody face. GOT IT?" Harry gulped. He did not like the thought at all.

Gingerly, he tried to move away, slowly as not to anger Draco, who had a mad look in his eye, coupled with something else. He accidentally brushed his thigh against Draco's loins, and realized all too suddenly what that 'something else' was. He parted his lips in a gasp.

Draco froze, knowing that harry _knows. _And then the other boy put his hand where his thigh was, smoldering green eyes meeting cold grey.

Draco was still wondering about his next plan of action, but must have been taking too long, because he heard the sound of a man clearing his throat just to his right.

Both boys turned their heads to look, lip ring still between Draco's teeth. It was the old man that usually manned the bar. Neither one of them bothered to remember his name.

"Please take it outside boys," He walked away, muttering something about _young people and their stupid Halloween costumes_ on the way back to the bar.

Draco finally released Harry's piercing.

"My house." It was not a question. It was an order. And Harry was happy to oblige.

_Alright hope you guys like please review.  
Also the House Cup is being awarded on the fifth of July on Pottermore. Please join the fight for Slytherin to win the Cup! Thank you. =D_


End file.
